simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Discussão:Matt Groening
Coloque o que acha de Matt Groening clicando aqui. Re: Removido! Conteúdo Removido! God Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt.. ? eu acho ele demais.. porque criou a serie mais legal que existe!! amo os simpsons!!... eh isso ae eu adoro o matty groening o matt e meu cartonista preferido adoro esse cara ele arrebenta!! como criador deve ter sido espectacular a expriencia de desenhar figuras conhecidas mundialmente. quem conhece matt groening deve admiralo bastante! adorei o livro dele acerca de compo desenhar a nossa familia preferida de desenhos animados. matt groening e para mim uma lenda tal como ele os produtores e toda a equipa, se eu tivesse a possibilidade de o ver iria adorar. tambem adoro as figuras dos simpsons em varias situaçoes como o bart disfarçado de esqueleto, ou o o monnopoly dos simpsons.eu simplesmente adoro os simpsons.se eu conhecesse o matt groening pedia-lhe para me enfeitar o meu quarto com desenhos de todas as personagens dos simpsons.ja agora existe um site em que te desenham a ti proprio e http.simpsonizemy.com super matt ele é o maximo eu nao tenho palavras esse cara maravilhoso. eu ja botei na minha lista antes de morrer quero comhecer o matt groening e pedir um autografo se ele estiver vivo essas pessoas otimas numda deveriam morrer se existisse premio nobel de heroismo o matt ganharia por ser meu heroi se ele visse esse comentario traduzido seria uma imensa honra Alguem pode me ajudar a enter isse video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfN_7Xfkz5A&feature=related Favor copie a resposta no meu email danielbittencourt@hotmail.com Matt Groening Obrigado por ter nascido e criar a melhor série do mundo so seu fã vlw Um rei Acho Matt Groening um rei por ter criado o melhor desenho e melhor série de todas. Matt Groening - um homem espetacular Eu adoro o Matt Groening, principalmente os Simpson ! Ele fez muito bem em criar os Simpson como o Futurama ! Eu ate estou a juntar 1.172 euros, que é quanto custa a viagem para Portland para ir conhece-lo e digo-vos eu estou aflitinha ! ADORO O MATT GROENING! o MATT GROENING é um genio, eu não acredito que aqui no brasil eles não tem as tirinhas de "life in hell", os simpsons e o melhor desenho que existe, futurama também é muito bom, mas os simpsons e melhor, EU ADORO OS DESENHOS CRIADOS POR MATT GROENING, OS SIMPSONS É O VERDADEIRO HUMOR NEGRO, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TEM gente que acha family guy melhor Matt o maior gênio dos desenhos Você é o cara quando crescer quero ser como você mas terei uma banda na qual sou o vocalista um dia quero aparecer no desenho que para mim é o melhor de todos os tempos você criou um desenhou de familía normal e não das baboseiras de familias surreais 100% amorosas eu concerteza sou seu maior fã e dos simpsons lógico que não esqueço de futurama Matt o maior gênio dos desenhos você é o CARA Texto em negrito--201.29.7.85 23h00min de 23 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Meu nome é MATEUS MAGALHÂES SOARES DA COSTA Por que Matt por que? eu acho que matt groening não devia cancelar os simpsons ou pelo menos que chegase ate o episodio 1000 meu nome e =gay minha idade e 4 e a data e 23/12/06 matt seja abençoado o matt ele criou a melhor serie do mundo tu arrasa amigo matt vc é um gênio acho que matt é um gênio, pois criou a melhor série de tv do mundo, tenho da 1ª até a 10ª temporada, e os especiais: segredos obscuros, crime e punição, quente demais para a tv, passagem para os camarins, bart wars, os caçadores da geladeira perdida, o filme, o assasino misterioso de springfield, especial para o dia das bruxasgrandes sucessos, muitos outros, emfim amo os simpsons Para mim o melhor o maior inventor, criar personagens de uma vida em 15 minutos, e que se um dia ver depoimentos como esse pense que fez a vida de milhares mais interresante, com os seus personagens e é claro homer, matt groening, continue assim, para que a nova geração posso o conhecer e apreciar como eu seus desenhos. Matt Groening: Polêmica no Guinnes 2010 Ele já apareceu no progama e até no jogo ""The Simpsons Game"", mas no Guinnes 2010, está escrito que James L. Brookes recebeu 19 Emmys e é criador e produtor de Os Simpsons, mas ele é só parte da produção. MATT,MATT MATT! --Lisa intelectual (discussão) 19h08min de 16 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) oi gente ele é demais nn tem nem palavras para descrver oq ele é,os simspons é uma serie espetacular,tão extraordinária que foi capaz de resistir anos na tv (e continua resistindo),ass como continua agradando e dando entretenimento para milha..(milhões,kkk,desculpa),e assim como futurama,que 6tambem é uma série otíma,não tão boa como os simpsons,mas é otíma,pq mistura uma excelente ficção,msm desenho,continua sendo uma ficção,que pena que acabou,excelente o trabalho dele,eu sou super fã desse cara,parabéns matt pelo seu sucesso!!!(tomara que ele esteja lendo isso,kkk)